Finding Light in my Darkness
by RedCaroLine11
Summary: Post-Eclipse, after Jake runs away. Jacob imprints and finds that there's hope for him after all. NOT A JxB! i wrote this before breaking dawn was written
1. One Look is All it Takes

**I do not own Twilight or anything else like it!! But wouldn't that be awesome!?**

**I wrote this cause I am a super Jacob Black fan and I felt like he deserved a chance at love. But don't worry, it's not with Bella cause I think Edward rocks too!**

**So here ya go!**

**Enjoy!!**

**Jacob's POV:**

I pushed my legs harder, forcing myself to keep going. The adrenaline rush I had felt earlier was wearing off now, and I was growing more and more tired. The thick trees and underbrush swept past me. I couldn't see it; all I saw was a brilliant blur of green. 

I was moving at a speed so fast I knew I couldn't be seen, a passerby would see nothing, would only feel the wind sweep past them. I had no idea how long I'd been running like this. 

I didn't care. I'd decided none of it mattered anymore. I was giving up on Bella. Giving up on trying to win the impossible battle of keeping her alive—keeping her human. It was over now. She was definatly becoming one of them. 

A filthy bloodsucker. That was what she wanted, and if choosing that life—the life of an undying monster—at least maybe she would be happy. Though I had no idea how.

He would take care of her; he had reinforced that in the letter he'd sent—with the _wedding invitation. _I couldn't believe that they had sent me one—especially _him, _he could read my mind and know how much I hated it. 

But how could Bella ever think that I'd want to witness her wedding when I knew what would come after, I knew that he would be changing her. I shuddered at the thought of seeing her there, amazingly beautiful in her wedding dress, being officially taken from me by the mortal enemy of my kind.

I could jump off a cliff and probably heal in a few hours, but witnessing that—that would definatly kill me. I would lose my mind.

That was why I loved being in my wolf form. Everything was so much easier. I didn't have to worry about all the hell I was going through. I didn't have to feel the pain that consumed my life. I didn't have to feel anything, just the wind blowing in my face. I could just push it all away and focus only on the simple goal of going faster.

I looked up at the sky, half obscured by the thick canopy of leafy trees. I could see the sun was moving slowly westward—evening was approaching. I sighed inwardly and changed directions—towards the nearest road, only a mile away. I had to figure out where I was at.

When I reached the edge of the protection of the trees, I changed back to my human form. The transformation came so easy now, I barely even thought about it anymore. 

Wearing only a pair of tattered blue jeans, I walked quickly out of the forest and onto the little-used gravel back road. I stared around slowly, looking for something to give me an idea of where I was located. I finally noticed a road sign (out of the range of vision of a normal human) about half a mile away that told me I was in Olympic National Park.

I'd made good time. I would be out of Washington by tomorrow. Maybe I'd look for another pack—somewhere far away. But where there's a pack, there's always more bloodsuckers and I wanted nothing more to do with them.

I turned back toward the inviting forest, ready to spring back into my wolf form. Staying human to long brought back the pain I was continually running from, and I was already feeling too much.

I saw the little Honda Civic zoom around the corner, coming straight towards me. I saw it, but my troubled mind didn't seem to comprehend what was happening and react in time. The little car hit me with enough force to seriously injure a normal person. 

It merely knocked the breath out of me as I was thrust backward a few feet and landed hard on the gritty road. The driver slammed on the brakes, cut the engine, and jumped out of the little—now dented—blue car.

"Oh my God!" a female voice yelled as she ran to my side.

"Oh crap! Are you ok? I'm so sorry! I promise you are the only person I've ever ran over." she babbled on and on.

"Uh, that sounds awful! I can't believe I ran someone over! Come on, I'll drive you to the hospital!"

I decided to shut her up.

"I'm fine." I said standing up, my eyes snapping open. I stared out at the forest, I didn't want to look at her, I just wanted to leave this state of mind.

"But, I was going 65 mph! How can you just walk away from that?"

My patience was running thin. She was causing me to remain human, and I didn't know how much longer I could take it. My hands began to tremble, slowly at first but becoming more rapid by the second. Soon my body was quivering in short tremors.

_Breath. _I thought. _Calm down._ I inhaled slowly, held the breath for a second, and exhaled through my mouth. The trembling subsided, but the emotions were still there. I had to leave. To go back to running away from my pitiful excuse of an existence.

"Well?" the annoying voice that I'd temporarily forgotten was there roused me from my thoughts.

I'd had enough.

"I told you, I'm fine!" I practically shouted spinning around to glare at her, my annoyance.

The moment I locked eyes with her, it was as though the earth shifted beneath my bare feet. I stumbled back, as though she had slapped me, eyes wide, my heart beating erratically. 

Somehow, though I had never experienced it before, I knew immediately what had happened. I'd seen it three times now, though through others point of view. I'd witnessed it through the minds of my fellow pack members.

I'd imprinted.

Seeing it was nothing compared to being there having it happen to you. I had in no way—ever—felt this way,—not even with Bella. This was completely different from anything I had ever experienced in my life. 

It was as though a lost part of me—my other half—had suddenly been thrust in front of my eyes. I knew then that I could not _live _without her. I had thought that about Bella a million times, thought that she was the only one for me. 

But now I realized that I was wrong. There _was_ someone out there for me. She was right here staring at me, a confused expression on her beautiful face.

She had the face of an angel—soft and delicate. Her skin was snowy white porcelain, a deep contrast to the midnight black hair that waved gently to the small of her back. She was thin and of medium height—maybe 5'4. Her bright, navy blue eyes stared up into my brown ones.

"Umm, I have to go to work… Bye." she said hurt and shocked by the way I was acting. She probably thought I was a crazy, bipolar asshole. I continued to gape stupidly at her and she turned and walked toward her car.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I'm kinda out of it." I said, scrambling for something to say. "But that's not a good excuse for being a jerk."

I felt like an idiot. I'd just blown up in her face, and she had done nothing more than worry for me. Now I was trying to be all buddy-buddy. I felt sorry for her, she had to be almost as confused as I was. It was

almost unfathomable to me how moments ago I was mourning Bella as though she were dead, and now I had to force myself to think about her. Bella seemed like a silly childhood crush compared to what I felt for…umm…

I realized then that I didn't even know her name.

"I'm Jacob, by the way." I called after her, hoping she would return the favor.

"Kaylee." she said in an irritated voice, staring straight ahead, as she continued to walk to her car.

About a million things I wanted to say to her ran through my head, making it impossible to focus on just one.

I wanted to tell her how much I loved her, how much I adored her. I yearned to explain the incomprehensible event that I had just experienced; though she could never, in a million years, understand what I had went through in a matter of seconds.

All these things I desperately wanted to confide to her, but I knew I couldn't. Not only because she would have me taken to an asylum, but because I could never, ever, put those intense feelings into words.

So I resolved by standing there, like an idiot, watching her drive away. I felt as if a part of me (my heart, maybe) was wrenched from my body the minute the little Honda Civic had passed beyond the curve of the trees and out of sight.

I felt the wave of emotion from this morning wash over me again. Only this time was so much worse. I couldn't understand why, immediately following my discovery, the best part of my sucky life was yanked away from me. 

I wished for a brief moment that I didn't have the inhuman ability to heal so quickly and the blow from the car would have killed me. But then I realized that I would rather die knowing I had found _her_ than grieving someone who could never love me enough.

So I took one last look at the place where she had disappeared, and leapt back into the dark, inviting trees, using the thoughtless running as a drug, to numb the pain.

**O.k. This is my first ever fanfiction chapter so please give me some reviews!! It may be a while before I can get the next chapter done, but I'll try to post it as soon as possible!!**

**ByE!!**


	2. Second Chance

**I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse!!**

**Sorry it took me so long to update!! H****omework and writer's block have been keeping me from writing so I just now got done!! Hope u like chapter 2!!**

**Chapter 2**

**Second Chance**

I stared out the window of my little Volkswagen Rabbit, glancing indifferently at the locally owned shops and businesses. I remember when this old car had been my pride and joy. That seemed like lifetimes ago when fixing it up was the biggest challenge in my life.

But that was another life, a simpler life, and sometimes I think about how much I miss the that tranquil person I used to be. 

The way I was before I was swept into this bizarre supernatural world. Prier to the discovery of this other world right among us, filled with the constant battle between vampires and werewolves. Before I had lost Bella and found Kaylee, my one and only, whom I would probably never see again.

One look was enough for me. I could teach myself to be content with that, even though I knew my heart would never satisfied with anyone else. Maybe just meeting her, knowing she was there was enough. Maybe.

I had just taken my dad to the doctor in Port Angeles for a checkup. He was doing extremely well and the arthritis had improved slightly. I has comforted, after all the misfortune in my life, I welcomed good news. Now we were searching for somewhere to eat as a slight celebration.

I didn't mind taking Dad places as much anymore, he was a pretty awesome dad. I liked how he never bugged me with stupid questions he knew I wouldn't want to answer anyway. 

He was content with silence, and didn't feel the need to pry me for conversation. That was the main reason I didn't mind chauffeuring him around, he allowed me thinking time. 

A month ago I was avoiding my thoughts in every way I could, but ever since I'd returned home I'd grasped at any chance to think freely without the whole pack peering into my mind.

I thought back now to a month ago. A month ago when I'd decided to come home. I'd finally realized and concluded that no matter where I was misfortune was going to stalk me no matter how many states away I was. 

I'd given up on my strategy to run from my heartache—from Bella—after I'd imprinted on Kaylee. I didn't see the point in avoiding Bella now. Realizing what I was really missing took all the pain of loosing Bella away. 

This new pain surpassed the old and if I wanted, I could probably attend Bella's wedding and my heart would remain intact. It was funny how so much can change in such a short amount of time.

I sighed and gripped the steering wheel tighter, my knuckles turning white. My weary eyes noticed a dreary little diner and I pulled into the parking lot, tired of looking when it really didn't matter to me. I didn't care what I ate. I ate only to stay alive, and I often wondered what the point of living was.

I walked around to the passenger side of the miniature car and helped my dad into his wheelchair. I had always felt kinda sorry for my dad. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to be so used to being a certain way, to living a certain lifestyle, and then out of nowhere a complete change.

Now I understood.

I knew now almost exactly how that experience felt. It had happened to me only a month ago. I could finally empathies with my dad. The way I saw everything had changed; my emotions, my reactions—everything—and I knew that I could never go back to the way things were. Though the anguish of before was almost as bad.

Almost.

Yeah, I knew how he felt, but I knew that the way my life had changed was a million times worse than anything my dad would ever experience.

"Does this look okay Dad?" I asked as I rolled him through a door, a bell tinkling with our entrance.

"Sure, sure." he said

I pushed him over to a booth and picked up a menu looking over the limited choices, uninterested.

I heard our waiter approach but I continued to stare at the oh so interesting menu, not caring who the bubbly, overly excited teenager was.

"Hi, my name is Kaylee and I'll be your server for the evening."

My head snapped up from the menu as soon as she stated her name. I would never—in my overly stretched lifetime—would I ever forget that name.

I looked up into the face I had dreamed about for weeks. I looked into those strange navy eyes that had haunted my thoughts since the moment our eyes first met. The eyes every one of my pack members had seen as well, forever lodged into my head. 

A few of them had been sympathetic, knowing what that experience had felt like from having imprinted already themselves. But they couldn't truly know, because it had been a lot easier for them. 

Others were angry and annoyed for having to feel the love and pain I felt for Kaylee, as though it was their own experience.

Leah had been especially difficult. She had complained, through her thoughts, every time we changed. Telling me to forget about her, that I was never going to be with her and to stop obsessing.

I could say the same words to her about Sam, but Sam would probably be really pissed. Not that I cared, but I didn't want to start a fight within the pack. We were like family and we were supposed to respect that.

Kaylee's eyes widened as the realization of who I was hit her. I thought back to our last—brief—conversation, if you could really call it that. It wasn't pleasant. She probably hated me, or thought I hated her. 

All I could think about was how unbelievably impossible it was that I had finally found her. I realized I was gaping openly at her and replaced my shocked and stupid expression with a genuine smile, something that hadn't appeared on my face in an extremely long time.

My quick mood swing took her by surprise. She looked at me with a mixture of confusion and curiosity apparent on her beautiful face. Her blue-black hair was pulled back into a loose bun, with two shorter waves framing her angelic face. 

This made her wide eyes stand out even more and I found it impossible to look away; her eyes reminded me of First Beach on a stormy day. They had a depth that I couldn't explain and I yearned to know more about her.

She glanced at my dad looking anywhere but my intent gaze.

"Umm…what can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have a coke." I said beaming up at her. She smiled slightly back, unsure of how to react to my cheeriness.

"I'd like some coffee." my dad said, never taking his eyes off the menu. I still hadn't told him what had happened that day I had decided to return home. He had no idea that our waitress was the reason for my change of plans. 

He also had no idea what affect she was having on me, he probably assumed I was being flirty today.

"Ok, I'll have those right out." she said, walking back towards the kitchen.

I was thinking fast, trying to form a plan to make this work. I couldn't just ask her out, not after last time. I could use the guilt trip, jokingly of course, and tell her she owed me for running me over. She could easily turn that around a say I dented her car, and that she didn't owe me anything. 

She probably already had a boyfriend anyway, that created a serious flaw in my plans. And even if she was single she probably wouldn't date someone moody like me.

How was I supposed to change every opinion she had of me?

She returned then with our drinks and took our orders.

"Wow Jake! You really gained back your appetite!" Dad said looking at the six empty plates stacked before me. I had ordered two cheeseburgers, with fries, an 8 oz. steak, three pieces of pizza, and a piece of pecan pie.

I knew exactly the reason I had so drastically gained back my ability to eat four meals in one. She was walking towards us now, carrying the check.

"Are you sure you don't want anything else?" she asked, amusement apparent on her face.

"No. I think –maybe—I'm full now." I said patting my flat stomach and grinning up at her.

My heart leapt when she returned it with a glowing smile.

"Where do you put it all?" she asked looking at my toned abs then back up into my eyes.

"Jake's a pretty active kid." my dad said, ruining the moment. He looked down at the bill. "Oh, but sometimes that can be a bad thing." he said referring to my pricey meal.

I took the bill from him and slipped in three twenties, and then I handed it back to Kaylee.

"That should cover my ravenous eating. Oh, and the tips included, so keep the change." I smiled and winked jokingly at her as she returned to the kitchen.

"Well Jake are you ready to go?" Dad asked rolling himself to the door.

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the car." The bell on the door tinkled softly as I opened for him.

I was the only one left in the little diner now. Kaylee returned at the sound of the chimes, looking around for more customers.

"I want to officially apologize for what happened last month." I said looking intently into her warm eyes to let her know how serious I was.

"Sorry for denting my car or sorry for being a jerk?" she asked matching my seriousness.

"Both." I said walking closer. "I wasn't exactly having the greatest day and I had no right to take it out on you."

She nodded slowly, pondering my words.

"Alright, I accept your apology. I was actually having an awful day today until you showed up." she said staring into my eyes thoughtfully. "It's like as soon as you walk in a room it brightens up. You seem really fun to be around."

I smiled. She had no idea how amazing that made me feel.

"Well I've gotta lock up so…" she looked around, not wanting to be rude by kicking me out.

"Yeah my dad's probably ticked from waiting so long." I said reaching for the door.

"Bye." she said as I walked out, door jingling behind me.

I was ecstatic as I jogged to the car and helped my dad inside, a very grumpy expression on his face.

I had finally found her—again—and now I could come back anytime I wanted.

For the first time in an extremely long time, I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**I'll try my best to update sooner!! Please review and let me what you think!! As of right now, I have 167 hits and only 9 reviews...that's not the best statistics! **

**Please review and let me know if I should continue!!**

**BYE!!**


	3. Warmth

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my two best friends!!**

**Randa- my very faithful Editor reads every chapter before I submit it, and was the one who convinced me to post this story in the first place.**

**OnYx CaLiCo- my co-editor who is also the first to recieve my updates. She alway patiently awaits my next chapters even when I have writer's block.**

**Thanx and I love you guys!! **

**I also want to thank all my readers for reading and reviewing, ya'll rock!!**

**Hope ya like chapter 3!!**

**I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 3**

**Warmth**

**Kaylee's POV**

I wiped down the counter one last time and walked toward the diner's door, preparing to close up. I looked out the wide front window, streaked by the pouring rain outside, at the blurred headlights that sped by on the highway. 

It had rained all day, but that had not stopped the heavy flow of customers that never seemed to leave and even when they did finally depart, a new swarm quickly replaced them.

I sighed in frustration as one pair of glowing headlights turned into the diner's parking lot, beaming across my face and temporarily blinding me. I quickly flipped the 'Open' sign over to 'Closed' and returned to wiping down tables. 

I was exhausted and extremely ready to go home. I didn't care what this person wanted, they needed to learn that our closing time was 9:00.

A light tap on the front door made me jump slightly and I dropped the rag I was holding. I walked toward the door, preparing myself to tell this persistent customer to come back tomorrow.

My stomach dropped when I saw who my visitor was. He was grinning widely, pointing at the 'Closed' sign. It was Jacob.

This guy must have an extremely guilty conscience. I had accepted his apology, so why was he here? Not that I minded seeing him again, I found it impossible not to like him. He was always smiling and saying hilarious, silly things that I couldn't help but laugh at.

And he was extremely hot. His dark russet-colored skin was silky smooth and toned to perfection. His chocolate brown eyes were full of warmth and laughter and I caught myself staring at them when I wasn't looking at his beautiful face. 

Today, his midnight black hair was wet from the downpour outside and stuck up in all different places, completing his adorable appearance.

I opened the door.

His smile widened, "Hi." he said.

"Back so soon?" I said thinking about yesterday, when he was here with his dad. "Aren't you freezing?" I asked, looking at his soaked black t-shirt as I pulled him inside.

"Not really." he said. "I would say I was in the neighborhood, but I live over an hour away from here so…" he smiled, shrugging and I couldn't control the grin that spread across my face. I wondered how he always managed to have this effect on me.

"So why are you here then," I asked. "If you weren't exactly 'in the neighborhood'?"

That genuine smile spread across his face again.

"Well, my plan was to ask if you would like to have a cup of coffee with me—you know trying to sound all sophisticated. But then it occurred to me that I absolutely hate coffee…so I guess I really have no idea what my excuse is." he concluded while I laughed at his story.

"Well, we'll just have to find an excuse, then." I said taking off my apron and grabbing my keys.

"Would a walk in the park be to cliché?" he asked giving me an intense look, his eyes almost pleading me to give my approval.

"Of course not." I said almost trance-like from gazing into those gorgeous puppy-dog eyes.

He held the door open for me as I walked out into the soft rainfall, the night engulfing both of us as we walked toward his car.

The park was beautiful at night. I had never seen it like this and I realized immediately that I was missing out; it was amazing.

The rain had subsided and the glowing moon above us illuminated the soaked grass perfectly. The almost completely full moon cast a slightly eerie glow on everything in the park. The central fountain was shimmering like crystal as the flowing water cascaded into the basin.

It's soaked white marble was transformed in the moonlight to an icy blue, coordinating with the continually flowing water spurting from the tap.

It was a cloudless night, now that the rain had cleared, and every star was visible. Jacob and I picked out every constellation we knew and some that we invented ourselves.

We walked side by side, but never touching and I appreciated how he respected me enough not to move to fast. I had only just met him, but I felt as though I were talking to an old friend. He was easy to be with and we talked for ages, walking around the track until I finally lost count of how many rounds we'd made.

We talked about a variety of things: his close-nit friends that sounded almost like family, my parents and friends, and he explained what it was like living on a reservation.

I was becoming more and more comfortable with him and, though I knew he wouldn't, I longed for him to hold me close, to feel the strange warmth that radiated off his skin. It frustrated me that I couldn't identify this unfamiliar feeling that I could not understand.

I was always very guarded when it came to men; I didn't usually date a guy unless I knew every detail about them. But here I was, with someone I knew absolutely nothing about. It was as though when I met him everything changed. 

All the things I had believed, everything I had lived by, disappeared when it came to Jacob. He had this strange hold on me, something that made me want to know more.

We finally stopped walking and stood wordlessly in front of the trickling fountain. We were both silent for a moment and, as though reading my previous thoughts, Jacob reached out hesitantly and took my hand gently in his.

His hand was almost three times as big as my own and it felt as though he had just pulled it out of an oven. The sudden change in temperature sent a shiver through my body, though it was impossible to be cold with his warmth so close. 

Thinking I was chilly, he pulled me closer to his side. Though I knew I should be burning up, I was comfortable with the heat and tightened my hold on his hand.

He sighed deeply and sat down on the marble edge of the fountain, pulling me gently down beside him. His chocolaty eyes stared intensely into my own as he reached up to gently brush my dark hair away from my face.

"Do you feel it?" he asked quietly, looking down at our entwined hands.

"Feel what?" I whispered.

"This…connection…between us." he said glancing up to read my reaction.

"Yes." I said looking thoughtfully at the flowing water. "It's as though we're supposed to be together and no matter how much we fight it, we'll end up together anyway." I concluded, astonished at how I managed to be so overwhelmingly honest with him.

"Then maybe we should stop fighting it." he said looking at me with warm, loving eyes that melted my thoughts away and all I could think of was how unbelievably close our faces were. He leaned in closer and I knew what was going through his mind, because I was thinking the same thing.

As much as I wanted to close the distance between our faces, I turned my head slightly to the left, staring down into the rippling water. It almost physically pained me to do this, but I knew the person I was when I wasn't with him would never kiss on the first date. It scared me a little how different I was when I was with him.

"Maybe." I said, answering his previous comment, running my free hand through the cool water next to me. It was a warm night and the heat his body gave off was making me hot.

I continued to stare at the water as he continued to look at me. I was a bit nervous under his intent gaze and after what I had just done, I grasped at anything to break the tension.

Smiling, my hand still submerged in water, I splashed Jacob with the icy water. This broke his trance; he leapt up and soaked me with a humongous splash. I screamed and jumped up, running around the circular fountain.

"Oh, you've got it now." Jacob said laughing as he ran after me.

"You have to catch me first!" I yelled giggling as I dodged his attempts to capture me. But I had no chance. He was much faster than me and caught me in seconds.

I screamed and tried to jerk away as he grabbed me around the waist. He picked me up easily and carried me swiftly towards the flowing water, as I continued to flail around, trying to escape.

When I could see the edge of the pearly marble below me, I gave my last, best attempt to break free. I stretched my dangling feet around and kicked him in the back of the leg, dead legging him. He lost his balance, causing both of us to topple over into the freezing water in a tangled mass.

I cried out from the cold and Jacob let out a booming laugh at my reaction. I was completely soaked to the bone and I thanked God I wasn't wearing a white shirt.

I tried unsuccessfully to clamber out of the chilly water, but fell backward, Jacob catching me and helped me out of the artic pool. I was shocked by the fact that, though he had just been submerged by freezing water, his scorching body heat remained the same temperature.

My teeth chattered loudly and he pulled me closer, his arm tight around my waist.

"That was…fun." I said grinning as we walked toward his car.

"Very." he said laughing softly. He helped me into the car, and after turning the heat on high, drove back toward the diner so I could pick up my car. I realized as we drove in silence that I didn't want to leave his presence, now that he was a part of my life, I didn't want him to go.

I glanced down briefly at the clock and my eyes bugged out as I gasped. It read 12:22 a.m. How had three hours gone by so fast?

I walked over to my car, Jacob's hand in mine.

"Will I see you again tomorrow?" I asked hopeful.

"If you want me around, I'll be here." he said seriously. Taking my other hand and staring deep into my eyes.

"Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then." I said smiling up at him.

After pulling me into a very warm hug he turned and climbed back into his little car, driving back the way he came so many hours ago.

I stood there long after he had gone, thinking about the events of tonight. I remained there motionless for a long time before I realized I was freezing. I shivered violently as I got into my car, cranking the heat up to full blast. But, I realized as I drove towards home, that I couldn't truly be warm without Jacob here holding my hand, protecting me from the cold that I would forever feel when he was gone.

**I don't know how much more I'm going to write, it all depends on if my readers want me to.**

**Like I said before, my review statistics are not good: 332 hits and 11 reviews. **

**So please please please review and tell me if I should or shouldn't continue!!**

**Luv,**

**CrAzY ReD HeAd**


	4. Complications

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but I've written the next two already so I should update within the next few days. I know this chapter's shorter than my other ones...but it was origionally 10 pages so I had to divide it into two seperate chapters!! **

**Hope ya like Chapter 4!!**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

Chapter 4

Complications

Kaylee's POV

I glanced anxiously at the clock for the sixth time in the past three minutes. Jacob would be here to pick me up in fifteen minutes and I was still in my pajama pants and tank top.

Jacob had returned to the diner at least every other day since the night at the park. Every time he visited, we would find something new and different to do. Though Port Angeles was limited when it came to amusement, whatever we did Jacob always managed to make it fun and exciting.

Today was different, though. Today, Jacob was taking me to La Push to meet his close-nit group of friends. He'd also mentioned last night when we were window-shopping downtown that he had something important to tell me today. 

I couldn't help but be a little bit nervous about what the big secret was. Jacob never kept anything from me, we told each other everything, and so I had no idea what this was about.

The usual, intimidating thoughts ran through my mind at the idea of meeting his friends. What if they didn't like me, what if I embarrassed myself…the list could go on forever but I managed to push these thoughts out of my head as I opened my closet doors.

I stared intently at my collection of clothes, searching for something perfect to wear. I was extremely happy today was my day off. I actually had time to pick out a decent outfit and I wouldn't look disheveled from being harassed by customers.

Finally, after ten minutes, I picked out a pair of dark wash jeans, a turquoise mini-dress, and my worn, black Converse low-tops.

I studied my reflection in the bathroom mirror, making sure my midnight-black, wavy hair cascaded perfectly down my back.

The doorbell rang just as I grabbed my cell phone off my bed and stuffed into my pocket.

"Coming!" I yelled as I swept down the stairs, my heart beating ever more erratically with every step. The hand that slid lightly down the banister was shaking unsteadily. I knew why my body was reacting this way; Jacob had that effect on me. 

Ever since a month ago at the park, when our lips had almost touched, I had been wishing that it would happen again. Only I knew the next time I wouldn't turn away.

I grabbed the door handle eagerly and flung it open, desperate to see his face. It had been only yesterday, but already that felt like to long. I looked up into his smiling face and my already racing heart leapt into overdrive. I grinned back and reached for his abnormally warm hand—warmth that I now craved.

"Ready?" he asked as I stepped outside into the summer sun.

"Always." I said closing the door behind me.

Jacob's POV

Kaylee's windswept hair was blown wildly around her face, making it even harder for me to stay in control. It took all of my will power not to sweep her up into my arms and kiss her breathless; I had been itching to do so ever since a month ago when I'd tried unsuccessfully to kiss her.

I respected that she didn't like to rush into things and I'd decided to wait until the time was right. I settled for holding her tiny hand as we walked towards the Rabbit, but I knew today I would kiss her. I also planned to tell her my secret, how I wasn't completely human, and hoped that she would believe and accept me.

I let go of her hand reluctantly as she dropped delicately into the passenger seat of my car. I would never get used to the beautiful sight of her in my old, beat-up car. She looked so out of place there, but she had told me she loved my car and its vintage qualities.

We talked nonstop almost the whole drive to La Push. I loved these simple moments just between us. Kaylee was so easy to talk to and, though we were together almost every day, I always managed to discover something new about her.

Rain thundered down on the roof of my car as we passed through dreary Forks. It surprised me how my heart did not react to the memories the little town held the way it used to. 

It was as though that was a different part of me and, even when we passed _her _house, the pain never returned. It all just seemed like a bad dream now.

The sun finally broke through the impenetrable clouds when we finally arrived at Emily's house. I'd decided it'd be best to bring Kaylee to Emily's since it was bigger than my house and my dad wouldn't be lurking around.

"This is Emily's place; she's Sam's fiancée." I said climbing out of the car and meeting her on the opposite side. "Everyone should already be here."

We walked slowly toward the front door, which was surrounded by carefully planted flowers of various colors. We were momentarily silent—something that didn't happen often—and I looked at her out of the corner of my eye, wondering what was going through her mind.

"Nervous?" I asked, taking her small hand in mine.

"A little." she said as I opened the front door.

"Don't be." I whispered, my lips grazing her ear. She exhaled and tightened the grasp on my hand as we entered the living room of the quaint little house.

Everyone was assembled, even Leah, though she didn't look happy. She sat slouched down on the worn couch, arms crossed and a pouty expression on her once beautiful face. I understood why she despised imprinting—I almost didn't blame her—but I assumed maybe she would be happy for me.

I cleared my throat awkwardly, "Hey, as you probably already guessed, this is Kaylee." I said, silently pleading someone to say something. I scanned the room, taking in the numerous pack members that surrounded me. 

Sam sat on the fluffy armchair, Emily perched lightly on the side. Quil, Embry, and Leah were all squished on the loveseat while Jared and Paul took up the opposite couch and Seth was sprawled out on the ivory carpet.

My wandering eyes glanced back at Paul, his expression catching my attention. At first I thought he was looking at me, but then I realized he was staring at Kaylee. His face appeared shocked at first, his dark eyes wide, but slowly it turned to something I've never seen on Paul's face—pure love and adoration.

And he was looking at Kaylee. I could not understand why he would be looking at Kaylee, my newly discovered reason of existence, this way. I searched my mind, trying to understand why his expression seemed so oddly familiar.

Then it hit me. It was like looking in a mirror. His face looked exactly as mine did when I first met Kaylee.

When I'd imprinted.

**Oooo, cliff hanger!! **

**Like I siad, Ch. 5 should be posted within the next two days!!**

**Please Review!!**

**Luv,**

**CrAzY ReD HeAd**


	5. That Damn Imprinting

**Here's Chapter 5 as promised!!**

**Enjoy!!**

Chapter Five

That Damn Imprinting

A wave of fear and anger washed over my body, the thought of this new competition was unbearable.

"Paul, could I have a word with you?" I asked, trying unsuccessfully to keep the anger out of my voice. My heart was racing unevenly while my hands shook slightly.

_Calm down. Just ask him, maybe you're wrong._

Paul stood up, he was tall but nothing compared to my 6'7 stature. We walked silently to the kitchen the tension obvious between us, he knew what I was pissed about.

"Yeah?" he asked, crossing his muscular arms and gazing steadily at me with no hint of emotion.

"Did you…imprint…on Kaylee?" I asked conjuring all my strength to remain calm.

"And if I did?" he asked grinning at me, though his eyes were cold.

"Paul, I don't want to start anything, but seriously—I saw her first. I imprinted first. So back off, I'm not letting her be taken from me like Bella was." I warned taking a small step toward him.

"I really don't think it's your choice. And don't even start on that loosing Bella shit, we've heard enough of that." he said clenching his fists, I assumed to stop the shaking. "Kaylee should get a choice, just like your little vampire-lover did. But Bella didn't choose you and your afraid that it'll happen again."

His words reminded me of what I'd been trying desperately to forget. The memories flooded back and I snapped. I grabbed him by the collar of his t-shirt and slammed him with as much force as I could muster against the kitchen wall, causing the china cabinet to shudder.

"You know she'll pick me." I said , my face inches from his.

"We'll just have to see." he said winking at me. "I'll just have to step up my game." he said as he pried himself from my firm grasp and turned to walk back into the living room.

I grabbed him again and slammed him once again against the wall.

"No, your not getting anywhere near her."

We were both breathing heavily and trembling violently. I shoved him away as the shaking became out of control.

"Go!" I gasped and we both bolted for the door, past my on looking pack members and a concerned looking Kaylee.

"Jacob…" she called as I burst through the front door, practically unhinging it.

Kaylee's POV:

A loud thud from the kitchen made Emily's house tremble as we sat in awkward silence waiting for Jacob's return.

"Jake?" Sam called, rising from his seat.

Jacob and Paul burst into the room, clambering all over each other, trying to get out the door. Everyone in the room followed them into the front yard to see what the commotion was about. Jacob had explained to me that Paul was known for his fiery temper, but I wasn't anticipating this.

I looked over at Jacob. He was trembling so violently that his movement was blurred. I wasn't expecting what happened next. One second Jacob was there, standing opposite Paul in the yard, then he exploded

and was replaced by an giant, copper wolf. I glanced over at Paul and saw that he was no longer there, a gray wolf stood in his place.

My mouth gaped open as a million thoughts ran through my thoroughly confused head. I concluded that I had to be dreaming. I squeezed my eyes shut, but when I opened them everything remained the same, the nightmare was still there. 

The only difference was that the over-sized wolves were now charging at each other, angry snarls ripping through their throats. The reddish-brown wolf grasped the gray wolf's mid-section and threw it forcefully to the ground.

I knew the gray wolf had to be injured because it lay perfectly still except for it's rapidly rising and falling chest. The reddish wolf that pawed at the slightly-smaller gray wolf and then, satisfied, turned away from it.

The gray wolf must have been faking because, while the copper creature's back was turned , it leapt up and attacked the other wolf. The wolf that had assumed Jacob's form let out a howl of pain as that gray wolf clasped down on it's neck with deadly teeth. A scream of pain tore through the copper wolf's throat, filling my head with that terrible sound that would not go away.

Then, everything went black.

Jacob's POV

Paul had me around the neck and there was no possible way I could escape his deadly grip. I thought briefly that he might actually try to kill me, when out of the corner of my eye I saw Kaylee fall limply onto the ground. 

Paul must have saw her as well because he removed his jaws from my throat and trotted towards her. I leapt up quickly and dragged him by one leg into the woods where I changed back into my human form, pulling on one of the pair of jeans Sam had brought us since our other clothes were destroyed.

I jogged back to where Kaylee was lying on the ground, Emily by her side. I knelt down and gently picked her up, cradling her in my arms.

"Kaylee?"

Her eyes fluttered open slowly and then widened with shock.

"Jacob…your bleeding." she said staring at the left side of my neck. Paul had bit me pretty hard, but I knew it would be scarred over in a few minutes.

"It's fine, just a scratch." I reassured her as I walked inside and sat down on the love seat, still holding her tightly in my arms.

"What…happened? One minute you were there, and then you were a wolf!" she said staring into my eyes, confused.

I sighed deeply and pulled her closer.

"Will you believe me?" I asked our faces inches apart. "I didn't exactly want you to find out this way."

"Yes, I'll believe anything you say." she answered reaching up to gently touch my face, softly. "Just tell me, please."

**Next chapter will be posted tommorrow!!**

**Luv and Kisses,**

**CrAzY ReD HeAd**


	6. Explanations and Decisions

**Ok, I think this is gonna be the final chapter of this story. When I first started writing, I decided it would be kinda short.**

**So...here is the last chapter of Finding Light in my Darkness!**

**Enjoy!!**

Chapter Six

Explanations and Decisions

Jacob's POV

I had just concluded my explanation on the supernatural world that exists around us and my participation in it. Kaylee stared silently into my eyes, her face completely expressionless. I waited patiently for her to enter a state of shock, but she never did. After five minutes of gazing wordlessly into each other's eyes, I couldn't take the silence.

"Well?" I asked my mind begging her to say _something._

"I believe you," she said slowly her eyes remaining glued to mine. "I'm just taking it all in."

I let out a huge sigh of relief, realizing for the first time that I'd been holding my breath. I was extremely thankful she had accepted me and my inhuman ability.

"So if there's vampires and werewolves, what else is out there?" she asked laying her head on my shoulder.

"Nothing that we know about." I said. I was sitting on Emily's loveseat, Kaylee cradled gently in my arms. She ran her pale hand over my forearm, her porcelain complexion a deep contrast with my dark skin.

"Is the heat part of it too?"

"Yeah, our normal temperature is generally about 108 degrees." I looked down, these questions were easily answered and she seemed to accept them easily. I had told her everything except about imprinting. I was worried explaining our bond would be a little harder for her to understand.

I sighed again.

"There's one more thing." I said looking back into her deep ocean-colored eyes.

"There's more?" she asked quietly, never hinting at an expression.

"Do you remember that day we met, when I looked at you and acted like a complete jerk?"

"How could I forget?" she said rolling her eyes playfully.

"Well, something…happened when I looked at you. It's a wolf thing, we didn't realize it was so common but four of us have already experienced it." I said; worry building inside me at what I was trying to explain to her.

"So…when you looked at me some kind of werewolf magic happened?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"It's called imprinting. It's…kinda like love at first sight only a million times stronger. When you see _her _it's like your world changes and you know she's the one. You know you can't be completely whole without her, a piece would always be missing. 

And even if you're completely in love with someone else, the moment you imprint, you forget about your other love because _nothing _can compare to this. That's why Leah's so bitter, she was Sam's 'other lover'. When he imprinted on Emily, Leah couldn't compete and Sam had no choice." I finished trying desperately to read her expression, to know what she was thinking.

"So, you…imprinted…on me? I'm 'the one' for you?" She asked, her wide eyes searching mine.

"Yeah, we can't control it, but I'm really glad it was you." I said, hoping she wouldn't freak out.

"And Paul?" she asked quietly.

"He imprinted on you too." I said slowly, it was a lot for her to take in. She nodded thoughtfully and was silent for what felt like forever. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Kaylee, please say something. I swear if you want I'll leave you alone. I'm sorry, I..." she put a finger on my lips, silencing me.

"I think it's amazing that we are somehow _meant_ to be together." she whispered, smiling warmly. "I think I felt it to, probably not as strongly, but I knew you were different."

I was extremely relieved that she was being so calm about this. I returned her smile underneath the finger that was now lightly tracing the shape of my lips. She moved her hand slowly away from my face, dropping it in her lap. 

Our faces were so close; I could see all the diverse assortment of colors that filled those eyes that I had once thought to only be blue. I now saw that they were accented with green swirls, purple and gold flecks, and the lightest shade of gray.

Our faces were inches apart and I knew now was the perfect moment I had been waiting for. I reached up slowly and gently pulled her chin up and closed the distance between our lips, pressing mine softly against hers, what I'd been waiting to experience for ages.

Kaylee's POV

His lips felt amazing against mine, moving as one, as though they were created for the sole purpose of being together. His lips were warm and soft, giving off that heat that I had been craving to feel making my whole body swelter, and I pulled him closer. 

He held my face with one hand and ran the other through my unruly hair, holding me tightly to his over-heated body. Even though we were molded together, it didn't feel anywhere near close enough for me.

I placed my arms around his neck and felt his hot breath enter my mouth, the kiss growing more and more passionate. His lips were smooth and gentle against mine and it just felt so amazingly right.

Though I wanted to stay like this forever, Jacob broke away slowly and I opened my eyes to see his chocolaty-brown one's gazing back at me.

"That was…unlike you." he said, his husky voice amused. "But I like that side of you." he smiled my favorite smile.

"Well why'd you stop then?" I said pressing my lips to his again. He pulled back gently and kissed my forehead.

"I needed to ask you something." he said as I lay my head against his chest once again.

"Well hurry so I can…not be myself again." I said mischievously.

Jacob's POV

As much as it pained me, I had to break the kiss. I had one last thing I had to ask Kaylee. Something I had suppressed thinking of until this moment. 

It was the same thing that, before Kaylee entered my life, gave me nightmares at night when I wasn't lying awake worrying about it. The reason I had been running away, the day I met Kaylee. What used to be my biggest fear.

Bella's wedding was today.

I had completely forgotten about it until now. I was amazed that something that had once caused me so much pain was so forgettable now. I knew that Bella would want to know I would be alright. She worried about me, even though she had chosen him, she wanted me to be happy. 

So I would do it. To show Bella that I was fine and she could live her everlasting life guilt-free, to prove to myself that I could survive without her, a form of closure to show myself and my pack-members who witnessed my pain that I was over Bella and had truly moved on.

But I had to have her there with me.

"Kaylee?" I asked.

"Hmmm?" she answered, her head leaning against my chest.

"You wanna go to a wedding?"

**THE END!!**

**I personally love that ending!! ****Tell me what ya think!! Review!!**

**I think I'm going to start on a ExB story so watch out for it!!**

**Luv,**

**CrAzY ReD HeAd**


	7. Authors Note

**A/N: A lot of people have been upset over this story ending.**

**I am now considering doing a sequel.**

**If yall want a sequel let me know!!**

**So if anyone has any ideas…review!!!!**


End file.
